1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an icon operation method in a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal that supports an icon operation capable of intuitively processing icons that are not used from among icons in a terminal, and an icon operation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A function of a terminal is not limited to a function of a phone. New functions capable of storing various information, such as, for example, a schedule or a phone number of a user, and serving as an electronic dictionary or an electronic calculator, have been added. In addition, a range of functions for the terminal has increased in that information searches, electronic mail use, and an on-line gaming through an Internet connection are possible by loading a wireless network arrangement in a terminal. Since various functions of the terminal are required, the icons of the terminal have become more numerous and complicated. Thus, additional time is required for a user to find a desired icon.